Meadowbrook
❝ You're smart because you always think about every side, and how it benefits and impacts on us.. and them. You see our weaknesses clearly. It makes you a genius, and honestly.. kinda scary." She chuckled lightly. "You know how we heal, what we're healing from, and when to act. You'd make a great leader, Meadowbrook. ❞ — Pigeonthorn to Meadowbrook, when they were talking at Great-tree.'' |rank=Warrior |mentor=N/A |mentoring=N/A |parents= *Rockthroat (father) *Brookskip''(mother)'' |sibling/s= *Prairethorn (brother) |mate/s=N/A |kit/s=N/A }} Meadowbrook is a lean and lithe, tall tabby with pale yellow eyes and a few scars on her body. She is a determined, intelligent, and strong-willed shecat. She is a smart-thinker, always accessing each way and tries to see the best plan out first. She is currently a proud warrior of 'Appearance' Heritage: American shorthair(Mother) x Maincoon(Father) x Abyssian(Father) Description: Meadowbrook is a lean, lithe, and tall shecat. She has light brown base, with darker tabby markings across her flank, with lighter markings on her hunch. She has darker brown paws, aswell as white socks. She has a white muzzle, belly, and chest. She has a long dark brown stripe across her face, and tabby stripes. She has pale yellow eyes. She has a scar on her cheek, two scars on her shoulder, two on her belly, three on her back leg, and two on her lower leg. Palette: : = Base (#c4a985) : = Markings (#c4a985) : = Other Markings (#a47b45) : = Other Markings (#e4cbaa) : = Eyes (#efe46a) : = Inner Ears (#eedcc4) : = Nose (#e3cbae) : = Pawpads (#f4d0a3) : = Scars (#f4d0a3) Voice: Beyoncé Scent: Heather and Lavender flowers 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Description of trait * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Description of trait * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Meadowbrook meets Pigeonthorn and they become good friends *Meadowbrook starts hanging around Pigeonthorn and hunts with her. *Thunderclan raids Windclan **Meadowbrook attacks and scares off Tawnypelt **She attacks Sleepwalker **Nightrunner attacks the kits in the nursery, killing one and inujuring a few **Windclan loses and Thunderclan leaves *Meadowbrook, Foxbounce, and a few members go to Riverclan **Two medics are brought to Windclan *Stagstar is missing and there is no deputy for moons *Kestrelstar is appointed leader *Meadowbrook and Pigeonthorn cuddle at Great tree *Dom is appointed deputy *Meadowbrook meets Webstrike and Lynxpaw at the shadowclan-windclan border. *Webstrike and Meadowbrook meet again **They fling. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves | '''⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁= Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to be with ---- |-|ThunderClan= I can't believe the unjustifiable violence you have caused. :[[Nightrunner|'Nightrunner']]'/Leader/Enemy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"Kit killer!" :She snarled, trying to keep herself calm. |-|WindClan= :[[Pigeonthorn|'''Pigeonthorn]]/Warrior/Crush-Close friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"Pigeonthorn knows me..she respects me for who I am.." :Meadowbrook's cheeks burn and she gives a wide smile. :[[Harewood|'Harewood']]/Warrior/Close friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"Harewood is a great fighter and loyal shecat, I'm glad she's my friend" :''She smiles brightly.' :[[Scorchtail|'Scorchtail']]/Senior Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/25% ::"He's a good tom.." :She gives a swift nod. :[[Littlerock|'Littlerock']]/Senior Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/25% :[[Kestrelstar|'Kestrelstar']]/leader/⦁⦁/50% ::"Kestrelstar is a great leader, I can respect him." :She gives a respectful dip of her head.' ::"She seems like a respectable shecat." :''Meadowbrook gives a simple shrug. |-|ShadowClan= :[[Webstrike|'Webstrike']]/Senior Warrior/Fling/⦁⦁⦁/25% :Meadowbrook glances down at her paws letting out a sigh. |-|RiverClan= "Their our ally.." Meadowbrook gives a slight nod and a shrug. |-|SkyClan= Meadowbrook shurgs. '''Trivia *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Aviaryy Category:Warrior Category:WindClan Category:OC Category:Characters